


That Divine Spark of Life

by Arithanas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Jean Valjean always knew that breathing is a pretty low bar to clear if one want to prove a person is alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Jean Valjean looked over his shoulder and smiled. Javert was behind him, his hand closing and opening as if he sensed the absence of his own fingers. He took note to find a walking stick for Javert.

“It’s hot today,” Valjean said and gathered the tools. “Do you want to go inside and return later?”

Javert hand crisped and was placed at hip height. “You have not finished your work.”

The thin line of Javert’s lips spoke volumes. Valjean was sure Javert was aching to state Valjean’s old number or at the very least his name in a spiteful tone but he was trying to suppress the habit. Valjean was grateful because he made the effort.

“The garden is in constant progress,” Jean shook the dust from his hands and turned around looked at Javert. One quick glance let him know Javert couldn’t understand his idea. “You are never done working in a garden. Let us look for something to eat.”

Valjean waited not for an answer and took Javert by the arm to guide him inside. Jean could feel Javert’s internal struggling. Life outside his regular responsibilities had proven to be hard, but there was no course of action Valjean could take to ease Javert’s burden. They entered Valjean’s house and Jean took a look in the mirror, noticing they both had good color from a morning under the sun. While he was absorbed in admiration, Valjean noticed the look on Javert’s face. Javert eyes flashed with intelligence for a moment and his countenance crisped, his face was hard, his eyes were focused and the corners of his mouth were almost twitching.

“Valjean, I’m afraid someone had raided your house.” Javert announced and took a step inside the little kitchen. “Here, this pot is turned, and that dish shouldn’t be in the floor…”

Valjean entered the kitchen right behind Javert, and the first thing he noticed was the ham was not hanging from its hook. Probably a cat entered through the open window, but a ham was a small price to pay to see Javert alive again.


End file.
